THE REALLY REALLY REDICULOUSLY MESSED UP STORY*
by SerenityGirl
Summary: This is sooo messed up...............................
1. Part 1............

Disclaimer: Ok..Well theres alot of characters in this amazingly screwed up story so lets just say I don't own any of them. k? cool...................  
  
A/N: MY FRIEND HARLEQUINNROSE88 (thats her fanfiction.net name. Did I spell it right?) HELPED ME WITH THIS STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL.  
  
  
Anywho...................  
  
  
One day Serena was walking around the park and saw   
Trunks.  
  
"Oh my god hes so hot!"  
  
She thought as she was going over to talk to  
  
the ice cream man who was giving out cokeballs w/every mint chocolate   
and jelly cookies cuz they're delicious. "Yummy!" she thought as she ran and   
  
tripped into a handsome mans arms. She looked up and this guy had the biggest blue eyes she saw   
  
his face and blushed because he was hot. She got scared because   
  
he was staring at her like some psycho killer.   
  
Run run run run away!!!!!!!!!!! Hes gonna kill me! RUN!!!!!!!!   
  
He gave her this quizzical look and said  
  
"Hello, my name is what....my name is who........my name is chica chica Slim Shady!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cool............................  
  
So they had a nice little talk when all of a sudden Trunks saw  
  
Jay and Silent Bob carrying a big plate of BAD HAM. "Yo dudes! want some BAD HAM???"  
  
"No Thank you" said the white rabbit. Then all of a sudden Trunks screamed  
  
"OO People really eat bad ham???." He wondered. but then a car exploded and so Jay screamed  
  
"JUSTICE!!!" and the rabbit fled into  
  
PEEPS, big giant pink bunny rabbit PEEPS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahhh! giant PEEPS!! theyre gonna take over the world!!!! All of a sudden Alice in Wonderland   
  
came out and said "Its TEATIME!!!!" So they all sat on  
  
melted creamy delicious ice cream it was vanilla so yummy it might have been Ben & Jerry's.  
  
Then Cardcaptor Sakura came and said "Lookies Kero! Its the ice cream card!!" but Kero said  
  
"No, its the BAD HAM card." then Veggeto said "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYINS ONCE AGAIN...  
  
"Wooooooohooooooo!" said Alice who wad getting high off this peppermint tea she was   
  
drinking. Wait thats not peppermint............. Out of nowhere, Sailor Moon came holding  
  
Trunk's hand and then  
  
they looked into each others eyes when suddenly  
  
they took a deep, juicy kiss  
  
but Darien came and said "Hey, get your hands off my bitch!" but then Trunks ki blasted  
  
Darien away and Serena was  
  
talking to Goten who Trunks was like "Yo dude wassup?"  
  
now the Red Queen came and was yelling "Off with your head!" but now Bra came and said  
  
"Daddy looks stupid with that mustache!" Then Vgeta growled but  
  
Bulma said "Y'know theres more to life than being really really rediculously good   
  
looking!" Then Jay and Silent Bob were still sitting on a rock contemplating the  
  
BAD HAM. And Alice was still   
  
trying to eat all the wobbly pudding cuz the 3 o' clock fairies were laughing at her. but by  
  
then the  
  
"peppermint" tea was calling to her "Drink me!" so she did and grew 9 feet tall! "Holy  
  
Schnikes!" The white   
  
tea drinking rabbit said. Then they noticed that Jerk-O the hampster was running  
  
around Trunks's feet so he said "Hey! That tickles!" but he didn't know it was the hampster  
  
tickling him so he thought it was  
  
Serena and the to hug him while say Serena I love miss serena. Then a flying car hit Yamcha  
  
and he  
  
did a triple summersalt "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said as he bashed into the road.  
  
  
THE END...........................  
  
  
for now.................................... 


	2. Part 2............

Disclaimer: Once again there are to many damn characters so I don't own any of them. All I own is THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ALMIGHTY HEAD!!! BWAHAHA! HE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND MAKE YOU ALL SLAVES!!!!   
  
author: *throws head against wall* shut up.......  
  
almighty head: ouch..........  
  
  
  
Anywho...................................  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, just 2 warn u the rating goes up slightly in this one. AND I JUST WANNA SAY THANX 2 MY 2 BESTEST BUDS 4 HELPIN ME MAKE THIS CHAP!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Now......................  
  
  
  
On.......................  
  
  
  
Wit......................  
  
  
  
The......................  
  
  
  
SHOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
One day Chibi Chibi was looking through her closet and found Serena and Trunks making out  
  
she was all like "What the- Chibi Chibi." Serena and Trunks were just like shit!!! OMG!  
  
"What are you doin in the closet?" chibi chibi asked. She didn't know the facts.  
  
Anyway Goten and Bra were hanging out in Goku's bedroom having sex. "Omg!" Goku screamed   
  
because the Sun people were having a war with the people of the moon  
  
So like Jay and Silent Bob went into the kitchen and began to eat the BAD HAM!!  
  
"OMG!! I love BAD HAM!!" Vegeta said, giddily. "I love you, Goku!" he said.  
  
Goku was all like ewww you flaming fag...go kiss Tien hes gay! Vegeta  
  
Loves Goku so Bulma said f*** you Im going to eat BAD HAM with Jay and Silent Bob cuz they   
  
rock  
  
Jay and Silent Bob were stoned so they were like right on. Marilyn Manson  
  
was sigin some heavy metal crap when Sailor Mars came to shut him up. They  
  
All went to Afganistan and liked chopped off Osama Bin Laden's head!  
  
"Whats up! I'm smokin WEED!!!" Andy's brother came down the stairs. So like  
  
Teresa appeared and went F*** were all out of BAD HAM and I just laid a major  
  
Boo Boo!. "Mwa! I love you!" Teresa said. "Kiss Me!"  
  
Choutzu was like no Queen Amidala stole my style and  
  
"Yueh!" Sakura screamed. "Li is being an ass! Plez be my boyfriend!"  
  
Keroberus was too busy having an eating contest with Goku.  
  
"Kero is eating Goku!? EEEWWWW!!" Sailor Cosmos exclaimed. But she was 2.  
  
and so Sailor Cosmos began to cry but then the BAD HAM began to dance and she was cheered  
  
up. Must   
  
Eat BAD HAM and pepperoni. "This is just to much food for me cuz I'm obese!" said Jack as he   
  
began to cry.  
  
"Waa! Waa!" Chibi Chibi then went into the kitchen and ate all the food  
  
she then ran out the door , but Trunks followed her. He  
  
wnt and saw Chibi Chibi and started to make out with her. Chibi  
  
Chibi ate the BAD HAM with Jay and Silent Bob cuz there cool!  
  
Yummy...............................  
  
"What are you, chocolate or jelly?" we are  
  
"The Champions!!" Vegeta shouted as he hugged Goku. Then Vegeta said  
  
"Goku, I want you Kakorott." Vegeta went to  
  
passionetly kiss Goku cuz hes gay! Choutzu was making out with Queen  
  
Beryl. She was very ugly. They kept shouting  
  
"We are the Saiyins!" cuz Pan is a doofushead!!! And Trunks likes to eat pie!!!  
  
MMMMMMMMM.....................  
  
Broccoli pie...... Trunks is an ass cuz he is the ALMIGHTY HEAD!!!!   
  
CHOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
The End...........................  
  
For Now........................... 


	3. Part 3.........

Disclaimer: STILL there are to many characters to name so I dont own anything!!   
  
A/N: THANX JEN AND TERESA FOR MAKING PART 3 WIT ME!!!!!  
  
  
ANYWHO..................  
  
IN THE BEAUTIFUL LAND OF JERK-O THE HAMPSTER................  
  
  
*A small grey and white hampster is sitting in a leather chair with a red silk robe and a bubble pipe* "Cheerio" *blows pipe making little bubbles pop out* "I am Jerk-O the great and im guessing your wondering wat happened to the Almighty Head..." *scratches head*  
  
Author: JERK-O!!!!!!  
  
Jerk-O: Uh-oh...................  
  
  
  
ENOUGH OF THAT......................  
  
  
NOW.................................  
  
  
LET.................................  
  
  
US..................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Yo" said the BAD HAM to the meatloaf. "Trunks smells"  
  
"No shitzus" said the meatloaf. Vegeta  
  
came in sexy and said "Wheres my blue jeans???"   
  
"SHIT! Bulma, what the fuck are yo doing??" Vegeta said  
  
as he was jacking off tho hard core porn with Master Roshi.  
  
Chibi Chibi goes up to Vegeta and says "U have to fuck me all night longgggggg"  
  
Then Jerk-O the hampster said  
  
"I love to spin the wheel the wrong way!"  
  
What the hell Goku comes in what is weed?  
  
Janemba was like shitting on Buu and  
  
I LOVE BAD HAM!!! Chibi Chibi shouted loudly.  
  
Vegeta comes and says "Goku u know u want  
  
meatloaf with the 3 o' clock fairies  
  
were still laughing at Alice in Wonderland cuz  
  
they were like Serena and Future Trunks were having hot wild sex! The ice cream man  
  
who was drinking "peppermint" tea with Alice  
  
Chibi Chibi comes and says "What is a saiyin?  
  
BIG GIANT PEEPS were eating TWINKIES!!!  
  
"Yummy!" Bulma shouted as she was stuffing her face.  
  
Vegeta yells "I am a transvestite and Goku is a   
  
hedorolsexual homofo."  
  
OOOOHHHHHH BUGS!!!!!!!....................  
  
Then Vegeta goes "Y'know theres STILL more to life than being really really rediculously good looking!"  
  
THE END...................  
  
FOR NOW................... 


	4. Part 4............

Disclaimer: To many damn characters to explain. HELLFIRE!!!  
  
Anywho.......................................  
  
  
  
*Jerk-o the Hampster and The Almighty Head are in a huddle whispering.*  
  
Author- Whats goin on?  
  
Jerk-o- Im sick of this! This world must be MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!  
  
Almighty Head- Ahem......  
  
Author- And what EXACTLY r u gonna do????  
  
Jerk-o- Rule the world with hampsters with really sharp toothpicks!!!!  
  
Almighty Head- And heads will rule the universe!!!  
  
Author- *sighs* God save the queen....  
  
Jerk-o- ARE U MOCKING US????  
  
Author- *sweatdrop*  
  
Almighty Head- cuz we r the best fighters in the known universe!!!  
  
Author- really now......  
  
Almighty Head- Lets go Jerk-o!!!  
  
Jerk-o and Almighty Head- *Dancing to what looks like the fusion dance* FUUUUSION!!!!!!!  
*Turn into this fluffy hampster with an SSJ Trunks action figures head.* BWAHAHA!!! NOW WE ARE INVINCEBLE!!!!!!  
  
Author- *double sweatdrop* oh geez..............  
  
  
  
  
Anyway.........................  
  
  
LETS GET ON WIT THE COTTON CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
One day Trunks was sitting on the couch listining to Mozarts greatest hits.  
  
A cute little kid came up to him and said "hey mister have u hugged a moose today??  
  
No I haven't but I need 2!! Trunks said as he began to cry but chibi chibi comforted  
  
Serena came walking up with quite a cheerful smile. "Trunks......  
  
I bought COOKIES!! They're from Buu."   
  
Lita came up hanging no latching onto Jack's arm just saying to herself "I am hanging on   
  
every word you say."  
  
but everybody knows people can't hang on words.  
  
Vegeta came up to them with his usual evil smirk asking son if he god.  
  
no, Alanis Morisette played god. Anywho, Mr. Satan came up and   
  
Swing dance with the beach boys who wanna take you to Bermuda, Bahama, come on  
  
Alice! said the 3 o'clock fairys who were STILL laughing at her (geez!)   
  
but she was now eating a French delecasie with the Mad Hatter fried peeps...  
  
out of his gun but Alice dodged all of them cuz shes cool...  
  
Then Serena began to sing Don't soak up the sun. Curious George then jumped on top of Vegeta  
  
but..................  
  
Vegeta was like "Get off me you damn dirty ape! Wait, i am an ape" Vegeta thought   
  
"Wow where is that woman when you need her" with a devil look in his eyes "hey Bulma,  
  
the bedroom door is open............" But Bulma was like "I wanna eat BAD HAM!!"   
  
"We could always do both." Vegeta suggested......" "Ok" said Bulma then Vegeta   
  
carried her to the room but then  
  
Bra came in with Goten and said "sorry occupied" and slammed the door....  
  
Vegeta than said "Ok then lets go to the kitchen" but then  
  
they headed into the training room where Vegeta was about to rip off  
  
the BAD HAM off the tray cuz its so bad it stuck to the bottom.... "OH GOD VEGETA!" Bulma   
  
yelled   
  
while he was sucking the BAD HAM and cookie dough   
  
down his throat. but Bulma yelled again as she tried to get him to cough   
  
but instead he kissed her lips passionately  
  
awwwwwww................  
  
how amazingly cute!!!!! Lita exclaimed as she busted the door  
  
Annie came in and was like wheres Mr. Wonderboy oh hes wit Rini right now,   
  
OHHH! WHERES THE TEA!!!!! Rini exclaimed as she ripped through the cabinets recking all  
  
the China when Chi Chi began to chase everybody with the frying  
  
"Pan where are you???" asked Trunks as he looked in the cookie jar.  
  
Chi Chi came out with a big knife and began to kill everyone off by when Goku came in  
  
and stopped her  
  
OHHHHHH! BUGS!!!!!............................  
  
by running to their room after a couple of hours Goku revived everyone wit the dragonballs.  
  
Pan said well that waz fun wait till tomorrow.................  
  
  
THE END...................................  
  
  
4 NOW..................................... (BWAHAHA!) 


	5. Part 5......................

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I put this up here.........  
  
  
  
***Wonderful World Of Me***  
  
  
  
LAST TIME ON JERK-O'S WORLD......  
  
  
  
Jerk-o and Almighty Head: FUSION!!!  
  
Author: Oh God...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Author: Well, who exactly are you???  
  
Jerk-head: We are...*Ginyu Force Poses* THE ALMIGHTY JERK-HEAD!!!!  
  
Author: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Jerk-head: MOCKING US, ARE U?????  
  
Author: *giggles* maybe....  
  
Jerk-head: THATS IT!!! *Wips out a pink scepter* YOU SHALL PAY!!! MOON CRYS.......  
  
Jerk-head: *mostly Almighty Heads voice* Uhhh....wrong show......  
  
Jerk-head: Oh..duh!! Ok..ready...TURBO TOOTHPICK ATTACK!!! *a million tiny toothpicks shoot at the author*  
  
Author: Hey you little bastard!!  
  
Jerk-head: *laughs insanely* BWAHAHAHA!!! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!  
  
Author: I don't think so......  
  
  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP............................... ........................  
  
We sorry, but we interrupt this program to bring you...........  
  
  
  
THE SUMO MARATHON!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
5....................................  
  
  
  
4....................................  
  
  
  
3.....................................  
  
  
  
2......................................  
  
  
  
1.......................................  
  
  
  
One day the Super Flying Businessman was looking around for people to save when he bumped into  
  
Fairies! They were flying around and spreading fairy dust every  
  
where and he sneezed and plopped into the BAD HAM which was really rancid now.  
  
The Demon Spawn was getting killed by Boo who wanted  
  
to eat him 4 lunch cuz he was really really rediculously annoying and dosn't know  
  
how to eat ice cream. Um the trees were getting turned into little cups which  
  
Alice drank her "peppermint" tea out of. Then Serena came out from  
  
Sesamea Street with Kermit and Big Bird who had just beat up Elmo who had been preaching  
  
around the street looking 4 a prostitute that was  
  
hanging out with Elmer Fudd. The Mad Hatter  
  
and the March Hare were like "yo happy unbirthday" cuz we like to sing to  
  
Trunks! The Chinese takeaway began to eat lo meign while singing the pot song so then the whole room  
  
began to turn into the Sevenwaters TRILOGY with Sorcha who had been singing about twinkies  
  
and Vegeta came in and shouted "FAIRY!!!!" cuz he thought Sorcha  
  
had wings when all of a sudden a vortex appeared and the only person who remained was Trunks.........  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
and he was like "Die Die Power Rangers!!!!!!"  
  
YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
MORE TO COME!!!!!!!! THANX 4 BEIN SO PATIENT ABOUT THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
